Mini Victorious
by IAmVictorious
Summary: After Jade terrorizes a bunch of 2nd graders with a horror  story, Sickowitz decides to teach the gang a lesson- by turning them all into kids! really rated k , but gets rated T later!
1. Teens will be Kids

Mini-Victorious

Ok so this was an idea I had for like, a Halloween episode of Victorious. I wanted to send it to Nick, but I thought I would share it with you guys first, enjoy! And tell me what you think!

"And then, the kids went into the closet, and found a HOOK!" Jade yelled as she told her story to now frightened 2nd graders. Tori shook her head. This was not going to end well. "And then, when the kids grabbed the hook, the lightning flashed and they saw heads without bodies! Like this one!" She ran over to a table and pulled the bowl off of it to reveal a "beheaded" Cat. "Hiiiii!" she squeaked through her bloody make up. The kids screamed and all ran out the Black Box Theater . Right in to Lane and Sickowitz. "Great grape sauce! What the fur ball happened?"Sickowitz asked watching the kids run. "Jade scared the kids…..again." Tori said and rolled her eyes. She understood it was Halloween week, and that sometimes everyone loves a good scare, but that doesn't mean Jade can go around scaring the snot out of kids. "Is that why Cat is decapitated?" Lane asked pointing to Cat. "Pretty much." Andre and Robbie nodded. "I enjoyed it." Rex chimed in. Sickowitz was not impressed. "Everyone to my classroom now." Jade suddenly wasn't having fun anymore. "Oh chiz." She breathed.

Everyone sat in the classroom worried about what Sickowitz had to say. When he finally came in the room, he was smiling like an idiot and he had a bag of chocolate bars. "Hey Sickowitz, whatcha got in the bag hmm?" Andre asked and then laughed. "Well, I brought you children some candy my girlfriend Bertrice made." "Ok I'm not eating anything that was made by a girl named Bertrice." Jade said getting up. She slammed the door behind her. "Anyone else?" Sickowitz asked. Everyone shook their heads. "Good." He handed a candy bar to everyone and said, "These are magical bars made with special ingredients to do special things to your body."Cat became worried. "Is there weed in here?" Everyone turned to Cat. "Cat, how do you know about weed?" Tori asked. "Well sometimes, my mom gives my brother small tiny doses to calm him down." She explained. Sickowitz shook his head. "No, Cat. You will see. And tell your mother that's illegal." "Kay Kay." She nodded. "Now everyone please eat your bars." Just then, Jade walked back in the room and sat down. "Give me my candy bar." She simply stated. "You left! You can't get one!" Andre protested. Jade growled. "I think Jade should have a candy bar." He said sitting back in his chair. She smiled triumphantly. Sickowitz handed Jade her bar and clapped his hands. "Now everyone, eat!" he shooed with his hands encouraging everyone to take a bite. Everyone took a bite and chewed. "Mhmm. This is so good!" Cat said. "Yeah this is a little too sweet for me." Tori yawned. "I feel sleepy." Robbie said. "What did you put in this you crazy hippie?" Jade asked sleepily. Sickowitz smiled devilishly. "You'll see." He snickered as he turned off the lights and shut the door.

Jades POV

I woke up dazed and my head hurt. "Hey, you guys get up." For some reason my voice sounded really squeaky. Like a kids. And my clothes seemed really big on me. I leaned up off of Beck and looked around me. Everything seemed…bigger. Then it hit me. "Hoy crap!" I yelled. I hit Beck and woke him up and he hit André and Robbie and woke them up. I ran over to Tori and Cat and woke them up. "Dude get up! Look what Sickowitz did to us!" We all stood back and looked at ourselves. I looked everyone up and down. The first person I looked at was Tori. The off the shoulder sweater she had been wearing reached to her knees. And her skinny jeans wear extremely baggy. I looked at Cat, who looked even more childish than usual. Her dress almost touched the floor and she had her stuffed pig in her hand dragging it along the floor. Beck looked the same, except he was smaller, and his voice was just as squeaky as mine. The same was for Andre. Robbie actually looked adorable caring a younger Rex around. His voice was lighter too. "What happened?" Tori asked rubbing her eyes. It was the cutest thing ever. Ugh what am I saying? "That stupid hippie turned us all into little kids!" I shouted annoyed at my own little voice. "Urgh!" I yelled kicking the chair in front of me. I fell almost immediately. I started to cry. "Damn that hippie!" I cursed holding my throbbing foot. "How are we supposed to explain this to our parents?" Robbie asked panicking. "I'm like, 45 inches shorter then I used to be!" Tori shook her head. "You weren't _that _tallWobbie ." She said and then covered her mouth turning red. "Wobbie?" I exclaimed laughter taking over me. "Oh my god this might actually be a good thing!" "Shut up Jade!" she yelled. She seemed to be annoyed that her voice was high too. Guess I'm not the only one. We all heard the door unlock and was I was one of the first people to run over to it. Unfortunately, my boots had become too big and I tripped over my own two feet.

Tori's POV

I watched Jade fall and snickered. She glared at me and I grabbed Cat. Sickowitz clapped his hands. "Why hello, _children._" He sneered. "_You_ did this to us! You turned us all into little kids!" Jade shouted. "I'm trying to teach you all a lesson." He explained. "What lesson?" I shouted. "The lesson that you scared the poop out of us? Cause I learned!" I raised my hand. Cat reluctantly raised her hand too. She was gripping her stuffed piggy and sucking on her thumb. It was oddly cute. Even for Cat. "I just have one question." Cat said. Sickowitz sipped on his coconut. "Go ahead Cat." He encouraged. "Can Tori talk me to the bathroom?" Everyone including me let out groans. "Aw, man!" Jade yelled. She picked up a chair and threw it at the window. It smashed, and the chair flew out. It's nice to see Jade was still…well Jade. "Ah Jade." Sickowitz commented. "Still a gank even at 4 feet tall." "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Easy! Easy!" Beck said holding Jade back. Sickowitz was right. Even with the body of a 7 year old Jade was incredibly strong. And remembering Beck wasn't Beck anymore, and the fact that he didn't have abs anymore, I counted to 5 to see how long he could hold her back. I got to 2 before she broke through Beck's barricade. I caught her fist and smirked. "Look at his size and look at yours." I said simply. She looked repeatedly from Sickowitz to me and sighed. "Just this once Vega." She warned. She let herself relax. Just then, Lane walked in the room. "What happened?" he asked. He obviously heard the chair. He saw us in the state we were in and then looked at Sickowitz. "What did you do?" he asked. "I turned the children into kids so they can learn their lesson about being ganks to little kids." He responded. "Aye! That was all Jade! Why do we have to be kids too! If it's anyone that should learn a lesson it's her!" Andre pointed out. Robbie nodded. "It's bad enough she messed us all up. Now we have to deal with this." "You look the same as you did before." Rex snickered. "Why do you have to be such a mean person?" Robbie whined. Jade shook her head laughing.

Jade's POV

I was laughing at Robbie because even after turning into a kid, Rex is still as insulting as before. "Alright! Listen up!" I heard Sickowitz say. "Here's the deal! For the next 2 weeks you kids will remember what it's like to be a kid again! And maybe after that, you kids will learn to appreciate the young. And not mentally scare them." He said directing the last sentence at me. I rolled my eyes "And oh, yes, I almost forgot. You kids will be using the buddy system." My mouth gawked open. "What? That's not fair!" I yelled. "André you will be with Beck, Cat you will be with Robbie, and Jade you will be with Tori." He said. "_Excuse me?_" Tori said raising an eyebrow. "Either you stick with your partners or you stay like this for _another_ two weeks. And If you can't get along with your partner that's _another_ 2 weeks!" Sickowitz warned. "What the heck!" I yelled. It was no use. Robbie started to panic again. "But wait! I can't take Cat to the girl's bathroom!" Sickowitz smiled. "You will find a way." "In the mean time, I will tell your parents you have gone on a last minute 2 week trip to Spain. Now, let's get you children out of those clothes and get you into some more fitting attire." I fell to the floor in frustration. This was going to be a long week. And honestly, I had no idea how I was going to survive it.


	2. Strange feelings

Mini-Victorious 2

Just write this. Its 4 am. I was bored, and I think everybody loved this. So here's another chapter. Keep reviewing! Enjoy! :D I'm going to bed!._. lol! XD

Tori's POV

_3 days later._

It had only been 3 days and I'm already sick of Jade. I thought us being kids would even us out a little, but unbelievably, she was still taller, and _way_ stronger than me. And her Sothern accent version of me is even more annoying. I'm also not happy with the clothes Sickowitz picked out for us. Well, me in particular really. Jade refused to wear the black dress he had picked out or her because it had a pink bow. She hates the color pink. So he threw her shirt in the washing machine and shrank her clothes. The rest of us, on the other hand, weren't so lucky. Robbie and Rex got stuck with this lederhosen get up that was just hilarious. Cat, who was the only one excited about the change in wardrobe, was able to somehow find kitty ears and a tail to pin on to her dress. (She wound up getting the dress Jade had rejected with no objections.) Beck got a skater boy outfit complete with skinny jeans and a skate board. (Jade was _extra_ giddy about the skate board since none of us can drive.) Andre found what he could. A plaid shirt and some shorts. (Which he had no problem with,) And me, well, I had gone to the bathroom when Sickowitz was helping everyone and wound up with a farm girl outfit. The hat, the shorts, everything. But I couldn't be picky, because it was either this, or a zombie. And I was _not_ going through _that_ again.

Jade's POV

Vega's seriously getting on my nerves. In a really adorable way actually. And I can't stop staring at those damn shorts. Even with a 7 year old body Tori's tan still shows. And the shirt she has on isn't helping. It barely covers her stomach. I may look 7, but I still think like 16 year old Jadelyn West. And to be honest, I was enjoying every minute of it. This was sort of my revenge for her making me the innocent farm girl from Alabama when Sickowitz had that sleepover. It was funny watching her walk around with that ridiculous get up on. Besides, the only person that has amused me these past days could only be my so called "partner". Tori hasnt as fun as I thought she would be. (Not like that! Get your head out the gutter!) She's been a true gank lately. Because of our small stature, she wants to stay clear of trouble. I for one, do not. Jade West isn't afraid of anything. Especially big kids. (Wow never thought I'd be saying _that_ again) This whole thing is a disaster. And the worst part of it is that I can't even reach my locker to get my scissors. (Even though Sickowitz forbids me from using them. But who cares?) So now I share a locker with Cat. And she NEVER SHUTS THE HELL UP. EVER. She goes on and on about how it's so nice to be a kid again. The only reason why I think she thinks that is because she at least has an excuse to act the way she does. But I've started to notice something's changed in her….

Tori's POV

Jade's been staring at me….A lot. I don't like it. But now that its 4 days later, I kinda do. We have 2 more days till Halloween, and I was thinking of asking her to come with me to the Halloween Bash. (which is stupid know, because she has to come with me anyway. Man I hate this buddy system.) I've started to notice little things coming back here and there, like the fact that Cat has gotten 6 inches taller in 24 hours. So now she's become our guinea pig in testing how long it will take the effects of the candy bar to wear off. So far shes only grown 6 inches, but her voice has gotten a little deeper. So we're waiting to see what happens next.

Jade's POV

I woke up in the classroom the next morning next to Cat. Kay, this is the complete opposite of 4 days ago. _My clothes are actually smaller now. _"What the heck?" I said getting up. My voice wasn't still normal, but it was getting close. And I was starting to get my boobs back! What age are we now? I looked in the mirror and almost screamed with delight. _I had the body of a 12 year old_. Hey, it's not my 16 year old body, but it's better than being a boobless, snot nosed 7 year old. I surveyed the others as they slept. Yup the change was happening to all of us. Cat's chest was noticeably popping out. And when I reached Tori I almost stopped dead. The shirt she had been wearing couldn't hold her cleavage in. So basically everything was hanging out. And of course she wasn't wearing a bra. So her tits were just….sitting there. Waiting to be touched. I reached my hand out shaking and nervously, careful not to make a sound. I groped her left boob and she moaned. _She moaned_. Then I kept squeezing and squeezing and her moans were getting louder and louder. I started to wonder how the others couldn't hear here. And what was this….feeling taking over me? This feeling of curiosity, of awe, of wonderment? Touching Tori while she was in deep sleep seemed wrong, but my old instincts were coming back so it kind of felt right too. I started to rub her left tit and I kissed her forehead. Ok, this was creepy and weird even for me. And then, out of nowhere the worst thing that could possibly happen at that moment happened. She woke up.

Tori's POV

I looked up to see Jade looming above me. I didn't realize it until I really opened my eyes that she was straddling me. She must've noticed it to, because she jumped back like a kid who just got caught stealing something from her moms purse. The look on her face was a mixture of fear, guilt, shock, curiosity, and pure adrenaline. Then it hit me what I was dreaming about. Someone was rubbing me. And I was moaning. But that wasn't a dream….that was real. "You were touching me?" I asked, shocked, that she would even touch me in that way. "N-No. I mean yes, I mean, It was just I- god damn it I'm sorry!" she said bowing down in front of me. I'd never seen Jade like this before. And she's certainly never apologized to me like _that_. She sighed. "It's just when I saw that we were slowly turning back I saw you weren't wearing a bra and I just wanted to know what they felt like! _Please_ don't tell Beck!" she explained and begged. I chuckled at the way she used the plural "they" as if my chest had a mind of its own. I laughed. "I won't tell." I whispered, wondering how everyone else is still sleeping. "Oh god thank you Tori!" she exclaimed. "_But,_" I said waving a finger. "But what?" she asked turning paler then she already was. "Your gonna have to let me return the favor." I said winking. I giggled when she froze. "Seriously?" She asked cautiously. I shrugged. "Sure why not? We're in that experimental stage. We can totally fool around." Jade jumped a little. I almost died of laughter. "Whoa. Someone's happy." I say raising an eyebrow. She threw a pillow and me and I ducked. "Missed me! Missed me! Now you gotta kiss me!"I taunted.

Jade's POV

And that's exactly what I did. I don't know why but I just did. And god did it feel so right. If there was a way to describe it, it was like being a kid in a candy store. (No pun intended.) Not only that, to my surprise, she was kissing me back. And she was _good _at it. Who knew she had it in her? I felt her bite my lower lip. "Tell anyone and I'll kill you." She says in my ear. She doesn't have to tell me twice. But wait, aren't I the one calling the shots? Isn't that supposed to be my line? It doesn't even matter anymore. Her kisses are pure bliss. Even in a 12 year old body I can still feel that. It's like a dope you never wanna give up. As Ke$ha would say, I'm a lovesick crack head. And I'm enjoying every minute of it. What about beck you say? Well what he doesn't know won't hurt him, and as long as Tori and I have an understanding, there should be no problems. But why did I feel like someone else knew our newly found secret?


	3. Cat Just Can't Keep Her Mouth Shut

Mini-Victorious 3

Cat's POV

I sneezed. I don't know why I did, I just did. And it was a really big. I woke up. My clothes didn't fit me. It kinda reminds me of when my brother figured out how to work the washing machine. I got up a squealed. I had boobs again! Yay! When I started jumping up I kinda saw a glimpse of something I think I shouldn't have seen. Was Jade just kissing Tori? Maybe I'm still sleepy. But why would I dream that? I shrugged. Then I saw them both jump and look at me in horror. "Hiiiiiiiii." I said giggling and waving.

Jade POV

Did Cat just see us? Oh god this isn't good! I looked at Tori who was frozen, eyes glued to the floor. "Cat," I said slowly. "Did you see anything?" She giggled once more and said. "I saw a pretty butterfly." "DAMN IT CAT! DID YOU SEE ANYTHING?" I yelled. "And you _know_ what I mean!" I growled. She kept on gigging. "Yeah I saw but don't worry I won't tell Beck." She said shaking her head. I leaned back in satisfaction. "Good." She was giggling again. "What?" I ask. "You might wanna fix Tori." She said between giggles. "She looks like she's seen a ghost!"

Tori's POV

I just locked up when I heard Cat's voice. Jade didn't react the same way. She threatened Cat, and made her promise not to tell. Maybe this wasn't the best idea…

Jade's POV

"Tori.." I sing songed. "Tori…" I whispered. "TORI!" She jumped. "What? WHAT?" she looked me snapping back to reality. "Are you okay?" I asked. She shrugged. "Well yeah sort of." By now, everyone had woken up and Cat was listening to her pear pod. At least she was distracted enough not to burst out with anything. Tori was a nervous wreck. She greeted everyone and then retreated to a far side of the room. I shrugged. Couldn't blame her. She was still a little shaken I just hope she can compose herself.

Tori's POV

Sickowitz wasn't pleased that the candy had already started to wear off. He helped us get clothes again. This time I got to pick something more fitting. I picked out a black V-neck with pink skinny jeans with chains on the belt. It had sort of a pop rock feeling to it. Jade was a little less lucky this time, because she got a bright pink dress. She tried as hard as she could to find a pair of pants.. but Andre, Robbie, Cat and I took the only pairs. "Damn that hippie!" she seethed through her teeth. "Where does he get these costumes anyway?" I asked playing with the chain on my belt. Beck shrugged "From The Black Box?" He guessed. Jade jumped up. "I have an idea!"

Cat's POV

That's one think you should never hear come out of Jade's mouth. The last time she said that I ended up in detention. She somehow got everyone to reluctantly leave the class room. We hadn't left since Monday, and it was nice to get some fresh air. Jade led the way to The Black Box, and went to wardrobe "Sickowitz is gonna kill us!" I heard Tori say. She grabbed and squeezed my hand. Jade rolled her eyes oh come on don't be such a baby!" she said bumping into something. "Hello children." we all heard the voice and screamed.

Jade's POV

I looked up and saw who expected it to be. Sickowitz. "Sickowitz." I mumbled. "Jade." He nodded. "I had a feeling you children would come here." Tori jumped and fell to her knees begging. "Please don't turn us back into 7 year olds! I had to pee like every 20 minutes! And- And I hate being flat chested!" She brought her head up and turned red. Obviously that plea wasn't meant to come out. Sickowitz coughed. "I'm not going to punish you kids." Everyone let out a sigh of relief. "_But," _"But what?" I heard myself growl. Tori and Beck tried to calm me down but I was way past that. Sickowitz shrugged. "You kids now have to go to your regular classes in your condition." "_What?"_ I asked. Cat squeaked an odd sound and Tori gabbed her arm. "Your joking right?" I ask. Sickowitz shakes his head. "Nope. You don't want to obey me, let's see how you'll survive out there." He laughed and sipped on his coconut. "Goodbye now children." He said.

Tori's POV

I never thought I would be able to think bad thoughts about Sickowitz. But I am. And I never thought I would have a crush on Jade. That happened too. What else is going to happen this week? I don't know. Maybe I'll take one of Jade's scissors and cut my tongue. At least then I won't be able to blurt out anything stupid. But that's stupid. Then I won't be able to say anything at all. I give up. Cat tapped my arm. "What?" I said. "I'm just really glad nothing painful has happened." She says. "Like what?" I ask. And then a theater tech textbook comes flying to the bag of Cat's head "Like that." I said nodding. Hell yeah this was going to be a long week.

Cat's POV

I'm terrible at conflict, especially if its Jade conflict. Why'd she throw the book at me? The look in her eyes said it all. _Uh-oh_. "CAT!" she yelled. "GET OVER HERE!" she yelled, pointing to the spot next to her. I reluctantly got up, (with the help of Tori of course,) and walked over to her. "Yes Jadey?" I say, using my childhood nickname for her. "Don't you Jadey me!" She whispers. "I know you told Robbie!" she wacked me in the back of my head. "Ow!" I say quietly. "You better make sure he doesn't say anything! Or I _will_ kill you!" I nod, feeling really scared. I don't like it when Jade hits me. I was glad when Tori walked over. "Don't hit her!" she says rubbing my back. "Are you ok?" she asks. "Yeah." I say nodding. "Even if she did tell Robbie its not like he'd tell Beck." Just then, Beck walked over and tapped Jade. "Hey, Jade, can we talk?" Jade glares at me, and Tori faces palms. "I didn't meant too!" I say trying to make it better. But I knew that there was nothing that could be done.


	4. The Oh So Wonderful Plan

Mini-Victorious 4

HEY GUUUYS! GUESS WHOOS BAAAACK! And no, it's not Slim Shady. ITS ME! And I'm back with THREE NEW chapters of Mini-Victorious AND a very special one-shot! A BOO-YAH! So sit back, relax and enjoy the BRAND NEW CHAPTER BABY YEAH! XD

Jade's POV

I don't know why Beck called me over. This is bad. Shit. Why did Cat have to see us? I watched as Tori cooly walked over. What was she so calm about? Didn't she know if I'm in trouble she's in trouble too? My mouth twitched and I growled in the direction of Cat. She squeaked and cowered behind Andre. I smirked. I decided I was going to make Cat's life a living hell.

Tori's POV

Jade was not happy. And when Jade's not happy, no one's happy. I watched the expression on her face. I gulped, feeling the worst was `yet to come. "So," Beck started, running a hand though his hair. I felt Jade tense up. I didn't even have to be close to her to feel how tense she was. "Will you relax?" I asked not realizing I was saying it out loud. She sighed, and loosened up a bit. A bit. She still had a scowl on her face and she was clearly still pissed. I just hope she doesn't take her anger out on Cat. Or me.

Jade's POV

Tori was clearly deep in thought, but somehow was able to calm me down a bit. A bit. I was still pissed, and she could see that. I knew because she would glance at Cat every 2 minutes. Then she would glance at me pleadingly. I rolled my eyes everytime. She does know I won't hurt Cat doesn't she? Wait, doesn't she? "You hit Cat in the head with a textbook." Beck and Tori seemed to say at the same time. They must've read the expression of disbelief on my face. I shrugged. "You guys know me too well." I chuckled. "I wanted to talk to you about that." Beck smiled. "What?" I asked. "You need to control your anger." "Why?" I asked still not getting it but relieved it had nothing to do with Cat knowing about me and Tori. "You nearly knocked Cat out. Tori chimed in. "What are you taking about? She's perfectly-" before I could finish the sentence, we all heard a bang, and then a thump. "She began to sway and then hit her head on the metal rack." Andre shrugged. Beck and Tori glared at me. "Sorry?" I tried to apologize.

Tori's POV

I rolled my eyes at Jade and rushed over to Cat to see if she was ok. She got up slowly. "Oh my god, Cat are you ok?" I asked still unsure about her condition. "Yeah." She smiled. "It kind of reminds me of that time me and my brother tried to put the Christmas decorations up and he dropped the ladder on me." She giggled and stood up. Well, at least she's not more messed up then she already is. "Now what were you saying about your anger?" I asked smugly. Jade frowned. "Fine. I'll work on my anger." Beck hugged her and I laughed. She looked really unhappy.

Cat's POV

I think I hit my head pretty hard. Cause I think I might be seeing things that aren't really there. I'm serious! I think I saw Jade kissing Tori! Oh wait, that really happened. No, but I am seeing things. I think I saw Tori smile at Jade. And I mean not like how I would smile when Andre would say something funny, but like how Jade would at Beck. Or how she used to. I guess so much has happened that we forgot we were even in these bodies. Halloween is only a few days away and I want to be a cat. Not a kitten. A cat. Cause my name is Cat. Anyway, I have no idea what's going on. And my head hurts. Like that time me and my brother had a snowball fight and he threw a hail stone instead of a snowball at my head.

Jade's POV

This sucks. Like seriously. I can't reach anything in my locker. It's ridiculous. My scissors looks so lonely. "Their just scissors Jade." Tori would say rolling her eyes watching me jump fruitlessly for my precious scissors. "Their special scissors!" I would always spit back cursing at myself for putting them on the highest shelf in my locker. Just then, I saw a scrawny awkward hand clench my scissors and brought them down to my level. "Here Jade." Sinjin said. I wanted to be mad but I honestly couldn't. The boy had given me what I wanted right? But no, the feeling I had overshadowed that. The feeling of helplessness, of weakness. It made me angry. "Don't touch my scissors you freak!" I shrieked snatching the metal from his hands. Tori gave me a pained look, and I knew I had been too hard on Sinjin. I sighed. She was right. Just then, an idea popped into my head. "Hey Sinjin, don't you have a lab in the school basement?" I asked, a smile playing across my lips. He nodded eagerly. "Yeah! Why?" Tori looked confused. I smiled reassuringly at her. I knew what I was doing. "I think there might be something you can help us with."


	5. The Real Deal Breaker

Mini-Victorious 5

Welp. Here I am. Once again. Feeling lost but now and then I breathe it in to let it go. Haha jk! XD I just wanted to upload anuder chapter for yall cause I had them pre-written. Enjoy! :D

Tori's POV

So Jade had this great idea (great as in terrible!) to ask Sinjin to help us get our bodies back. I don't know what she was thinking when she did that. I guess she has a plan.

Jade's POV

Tori's still not sure about trusting Sinjin. I can understand that, believe me, I can. That kid is seriously weird. But he's our only option.

Cat's POV

I love shiny things. They are like, my favorite things ever. And since Sickowitz is letting us do what we want, I decided to go see what was in the school basement. Robbie came with me for some reason. When we were halfway down the stairs, we found a door that led to what looked like a lab.

Tori's POV

As Sinjin led me and Jade down the stairs to the basement, I was starting to have second thoughts about trusting him at all. What if he tied us up? Or tortured us for some sick, twisted reason? I know I'm thinking drastically but seriously the kid's a freak!

When he opened the door to the lab, we heard a rustling sound. As if we weren't alone. "Damn Sin, What do you make in here? Hybrids?" Jade asked looking around the room. "No," he replied a little hurt. "Just chemical reactions." "That you think are gonna work on us." I said rolling my eyes. Jade sighed. "Have a little faith Vega." She growled.

Jade was definitely tired of my skepticism. So I decided to keep my mouth shut. Just then, we heard glass break and footsteps. I saw a flash of red hair and an afro. "Cat! Robbie!" Jade yelled. "We didn't do anything!" They shouted simultaneously running out the door.

Jade's POV

Tori and I looked at each other in disbelief. "What the hell just happened?" I said staring at her. She shrugged, and sighed. Sinjin strided over to a counter where some glass has broken, and picked up two unharmed test tubes that were faintly glowing red. He handed one to Tori, and one to me. Then, and only then did I realize how dangerous this actually was. Tori was right. What if? What if this goes horribly wrong and we end up dead? I grew pale and gulped. Tori chuckled. "Seeing things my way now aren't you?" she said mocking me a twinkle in her eye, I shrugged. "Bottoms up." I grinned chugging the whole substance down. Tori smiled and did the same.


	6. You Said What Now!

Mini-Victorious 6

Kay so I just uploaded chapter 5 and realized it was like REALLY short. And I just wouldn't leave you guys hanging. So here's Chapter 6. :D

Becks POV

Sitting in Sikowitz's room, I wondered where Tori and Jade were. I sorta got a clue when Cat and Robbie burst through the door flustered and panting. Although, to Andre, it looked suspicious. Even after Cat and Robbie explained they had both seen Jade and Tori in Sinjin's lab. Jade must've threatened or scared them. Which explains why they had been running. But I didn't know what to expect when they walked through the door.

Jade's POV

I think I may have blacked out for a moment. Because when I woke up, Sinjin's lab was dark. I got up unsteadily to find the light already turned on. Tori was just stirring herself, and when Sinjin looked from me to her, he became very red. What was up with him? And then his nose started bleeding. I remember something like that always happening in those perverted animes my little brother likes to watch. But it only happens when a guy sees a really hot girl. Wait. I looked down at myself. I looked normal. Better than before, but something was different. My tits were huge. I mean they were already huge but now they were BIGGER. Almost literally jumping off the floor, I accidently moaned. Tori jumped out of her dazed state, and Sinjin nearly fainted. What the hell is going on?

Cat's POV

I still panting really, really hard cause Jade and Tori caught me and Robbie in Sinjin's lab. We weren't doing anything, they just scared us. Just as I thought we were safe, I heard the door click open.

Jade's POV

Me and Tori walked in Sikowitz's room slowly. Beck and Andre immediately stood up, and then sat right back down. What was up with them? Sikowitz looked up and saw us. "Good Gandhi! What happened to you children?" he exclaimed. Okay, now I was curious. What _had_ happened to us? "Cat! Give me your mirror!" I snapped mu voice deeper than usual.

Cat handed me her mirror giggling like an idiot. As I held it up to my face, I gasped and Tori groaned. Now I know why Sinjin was acting so weird. We had over shot it! Instead of being 16 again, we were 23! "Well, that explains the extra boobage." I sighed. Cat giggled. "Hehe. Boobies." I threw the mirror at her and before she could catch it, it smacked her forehead. "Ow, Jade." She said mumbling. "Sorry." I muttered. "Whoa, Jade! I didn't think you could get anymore hot!" Rex hollered. "Shut it puppet!" Tori shot at him. Why was Tori suddenly coming to my defense? Oh, well, we have bigger problems in our hands.

Tori's POV

Looking around, I realized everyone had pretty much gone back to normal. Which means that mew were the only ones still messed up. I face palmed. Things could not be any worse.

"This is all your fault!" Jade screamed at me. "What? Seriously?" Was she seriously blaming this on me? "What the hell did I do?" "You let me drink that stupid chemical!" "Me? It was your dumb ass idea!" "Wait, what chemical?" Sikowitz asked stopping our argument. "Uh, I don't know it was red and glowing and really nasty." Sikowitz's face twisted up. "Do you know what it was called?" He asked. "No." Jade said sounding annoyed. "We didn't look." "Why does this matter anyway?" I asked curious as to why Sikowitz became terribly serious. It worried me. Damn it. I knew this was a bad idea. "Because," He said. "If drank too much of that substance, you will age progressively foreword until you eventually die." "WHAT?" Me and Jade said at the same time. "As long as you both didn't drink the whole thing, you two should be fine." Jade looked like she was going to throw up. "But we _did_ drink the whole thing! Both of us! At the same time!" I said lightheaded. This is bad this is really, really bad. Sikowitz dropped his coconut."Well then, children, I suggest you go find Sinjin."


End file.
